


An Eye for an Eye

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: A Thousand Stars [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Odyssey AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Kayn received orders to find and eliminate a traitor within his crew. The Ordinal decided to weed them out through a variety of ways and dispose of them in any way he pleased.





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of works about the obstacles Ordinal Kayn faces during his quest for power. It goes into detail about his past, present, and wishes for the future. Will cover a variety of topics including his relationship to Emperor Jarvan, his Master Zed, and many more. All drabbles were originally posted on highordinal.tumblr.com

It had taken him weeks to relearn all the techniques he had accumulated over the years, for the loss of his left eye had hindered him greatly. Jarvan had prohibited him from taking any missions until he was sure the Ordinal could defend himself without any further mistakes. To the emperor’s face, Kayn smiled and thanked him for being so considerate. On the inside he seethed in anger as he sat around and accomplished nothing. After his recovery he sailed back amongst the stars with his crew and continued with his work. It had been a few months since the incident occured, so Jarvan had felt comfortable enough to assign the Ordinal tougher missions. Kayn thanked the gods for this change, as he was growing bored of dealing with paperwork and petty crimes. **  
**

For this next mission he and his crew were ordered to meet with a client in Ionan’s capital city. His orders were to accompany and strike a deal with one of the influential families, however, what his crew didn’t know was that one of their own was rumored to be leaking Demaxian information to both Templar and Syndicate factions. His real mission was to find out who within his ranks is the traitor and put an end to it.

Kayn had little to work with. All he knew was that the traitor was a skilled and high ranking soldier that worked under the Ordinals. Judging by the information that was leaked, Jarvan had suspected that he was apart of Kayn’s crew, since Kayn handled most of the empires “sensitive” issues. The Ordinal was rather disappointed to hear that it was one of his own, but that just meant killing them would be all the more sweeter. In an attempt to thin the possible candidates, he decided to hold one-on-one conferences with everyone in his crew on their way to Ionan.

Doing such a thing would alert the traitor, so he disguise them as promotional and congratulatory meetings. He would boost morale with the promise of a raise and higher rank and learn more about his subordinates. Killing two birds with one stone. Once they left port, the meetings began and for days on end he found absolutely nothing. It was aggravating. Kayn sighed, leaning back in his chair. His desk was littered with files, each one consisting the background information on all personnel on board.

He picked up the next folder and flipped it open. The next individual schedules to walk in was a soldier named Yone. From what was in his file, he was a skilled and intelligent fighter hailing from Ionan. But what Kayn didn’t recall was when the man became a part of his crew. He scanned the paper until he found his answer. Apparently Yone had served under a different Ordinal before he was transferred here a few weeks ago for unknown reasons. How interesting.

As he read the file, the familiar voice of his Captain rang over the intercom. “Ordinal, Lieutenant Yone is awaiting your permission to enter.”

“Thank you, Captain.” He responded before looking towards the metal doors that lead into his office. The Ordinal straightened his posture, tucking the files away in a cabinet beside his desk before calling out. “Lieutenant, you may enter.”

Within seconds the doors slid open, revealing this Yone. He was decorated with the standard Demaxian military uniform, sporting a few extra badges upon his chest. He stood tall and could be considered handsome. Jet black hair slicked back into a short ponytail, clean shaven and his presence commanded respect.

“Good evening, Lieutenant. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable.” Kayn smiled.

The man smiled in turn and walked forward, taking up the chair placed before Kayn’s desk. “Yes, good evening, Ordinal Kayn. I received a note that you wished to speak with me?”

“I did, yes.” The blue haired man folded his hands. “First and foremost, it is a few weeks late, but I wanted to welcome you aboard my ship.” Kayn waited for Yone to thank him before continuing on, “I’ve looked at your record, and I must say I am quite impressed. In all the years you’ve served, not one mission was a failure. You have a shining resume here, it is no wonder you were transferred into my crew.”

He watched Yone chuckle. “Oh, thank you sir. It’s a great honor to be apart of your crew. I will continue to work hard and bring success to you and the empire.”

The Ordinal hummed in agreement. “It is good to see such a hard working soldier. I know you’ll make us proud, Lieutenant. Now,” Kayn sat back in his chair. “I read that you are from Ionan, correct? If that is the case, I will be relying on you to guide us around.”

“Yes, sir. But if I may ask, I thought you hailed from Ionan as well?”

Kayn raised a brow. “Oh? And where did you hear that?” He watched as the man began to squirm. “No matter. Yes and no. I was born in the Demaxian empire, but I lived in Ionan for many years studying how to fight.”

“Ah, I see. My apologies, sir.”

“No need. I realize that my information is accessible to all because of my status.” Kayn cleared his throat before standing up and walking to the giant window. He glanced out into the darkened space, stars flittering in and out as the ship moved. “The only other thing I needed to inform you about is your raise. It’s self explanatory, so I don’t think we really needed to discuss it.” He looked over his shoulder at the man and smiled once more. “That is all, Lieutenant. You may retire for the night.”

Yone stood up and faced him. He saluted the Ordinal, thanked him, then bid him goodbye. As the metal doors closed behind the figure, Kayn’s eyes remained glued to the door.

“My, my. Does he look down on me that much?” The Ordinal mused. “To think he’d be the one.”

* * *

Kayn walked off the ship, head held high as he was greeted by various Ionan generals. They praised him for being so successful, complimented his work ethic, and preached other flattering words to win him over. Little did they know that he had no intention to become buddy-buddy with these untalented pushovers. Yone stood beside him, serious and nonchalant. Kayn was quite serious when he said he would rely on the Lieutenant for guidance around the capital city. But it was also because he wanted to keep a close eye on the soldier.

“Ordinal Kayn!” A deep and gruff voice called out, gaining the Ordinal’s attention. Kayn looked over to see a wealthy looking man, dressed in fine garbs and adorned with golden jewelry, walking towards him. The man’s arms were open wide, a bright smile on his face. Beside the man was another, although this one looked less wealthy and more like a bodyguard. White unruly hair tied into a high ponytail that looked unnatural, patchwork armor, a strong physique and facial features similar to Yone’s.

Speaking of Yone, Kayn noticed the soldier react when his eyes landed on the rugged looking man. Curious, Kayn turned to face the two approaching strangers and smiled. “Yes, that is I. Who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

They stopped before him, the prominent man holding out his hand. “It is an honor to meet you in person, Ordinal Kayn. I am Reo Sakae, mayor of this fine city.”

Kayn firmly took the mayors hand and shook. “Please, the honor is all mine Mr. Sakae.” His eyes then turned to the white haired man standing behind. “And who is this, your grace?”

“Huh?” The man looked over his shoulder. “Oh this is just a bodyguard I hired to accompany me here.”

The Ordinal glanced to Yone. “Lieutenant.”

“Ah- yes, sir?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your reaction earlier. Do you know this man?” Kayn asked, playing the innocent and curious role.

“Yes, sir. He is my brother.”

Both Kayn and the Mayor’s eyes widened in surprise. Kayn smiled and closed the gap between him and Yone’s brother. He studied the man, looking him up and down which earned an uncomfortable expression from him. “Truly you are related. The two of you look quite similar. What is your name, sir?”

The white haired man looked to Yone then back to the Ordinal. “…Yasuo.” He finally blurted out.

“Well it is nice to meet you, Yasuo. You know your brother has accomplished so much for the empire. He is one of our top soldiers- you should be proud.”

Yasuo hesitantly nodded. “I am.”

“You look like you can handle yourself well. Why not join the military? Demaxia is always looking for skilled warriors such as yourself to join.” Kayn waited and he watched the Ionan’s facial expressions. There was a hint of disgust and rejection in his eyes. His stance was defensive and closed off.

“Sorry, but no. I rather sell my services to a more deserving people.”

Everyone around them froze, and who could blame them? It wasn’t everyday that someone so casually brushes off one of the highest ranking individuals within the Demaxian empire. This man- what nerve he had. Kayn only chuckled though, earning concerned looks from all around.

“I understand,  _Yasuo_. Everyone has their own opinions about the empire, I know full well that not all are positive. You are allowed to live your life how you want- that’s the future we are fighting for.” Kayn turned around back towards the ship. “But if you ever change your mind, I’m sure your brother can tell you what to do. Yone, you may have some free time as the crew settles in. I’m sure you’d like to spend some time with your family.”

As the Ordinal walked away, he heard the hushed whispers of the brothers as they bickered back and forth. Good. He had his target, and now, he had someone to take the blame for whatever ‘accident’ befalls him. This was all going so swimmingly.

* * *

“Sir? What are we doing here?”

Kayn stopped in his tracks, a sly smirk crossing his lips as he looked around. A back alley neighborhood with no one around, claiming to be a shortcut to their initial destination. The wind blew softly, picking up a few strands of his hair as it passed. “Ah, it seems we’ve gotten lost. I did tell you that you needed to lead the way, did I not?”

Yone looked confused. “I-”

“Not another word, Yone.” Kayn snapped. “Or should I say traitor?” He turned to face the man and what he saw confirmed all his suspicions. Yone was pale, and his hand was hovering closer to his weapon.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir.”

The Ordinal laughed. “Oh? Did you think I wouldn’t notice how you continually left your room at the dead of night, avoiding all cameras to the communication room?”

Yone’s eyes went wide. “Wha-?”

“I see everything, Yone. I  _know_ everything. Your first mistake was thinking you could get away with this.” He turned around fully and unsheathed his sword. “I don’t give second chances. I had high hopes for you, Yone. But you’ve disappointed me. Now, before I gut you, would you at least enlighten me as to why you decided to betray us?”

He watched the Ionan bit his lip and take a step back. His stance was lowering as if he thought he could run away or make the first blow. “I..” He said roughly, his voice becoming dark. “I know what Demaxia is trying to do. Taking all the ora for yourselves, preaching peace but then subjecting every planet to your tyrannical rule- You  _won’t_ get away with this.”

Kayn couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Is that so? Oh, my dear Yone,  _I_  can get away with anything.  _You_ on the other hand..”

The Ordinal sprinted forward, catching the other man off guard. As Yone went to pull back, Kayn closed the gap between them. He was nearly centimeters away- but then vanished. Yone stood there, panting as if he’d seen a ghost. His eyes darted around for any sign of the blue haired man, but all he saw was the sun fading beneath the city. All he heard was the soft billowing of the wind.

Yone took this chance and ran. He sprinted past corners, looking over his shoulder for the ordinal but never seeing a thing. He was breathing hard, sweat running down his brow as he followed the narrow streets. He kept running, but everywhere he turned led to another road. He cursed himself as he realized that no headway was being made. Finally he saw one final street, with hope welling up inside him he pushed forward. Closer.  _Closer_. And when he turned the final corner, he felt his heart stop.

A dead end.

A harrowing laughter echoed throughout the corridor behind him. Yone spun around, but again, saw nothing but the darkened sky. The man backed up until he was against the wall, blade out and ready for when the Ordinal showed his face. The ominous laughter faded and the wind resumed its soothing melody. Yone caught his breath and sighed. The soldier was about to take a step when the wind suddenly ceased.

“Argh!” He cried out in pain, a piercing pain riveting through his body. He looked over his shoulder, body shaking, as he saw half the Ordinals body emerging from the stone behind them.

“ _Hush…_ ” Kayn whispered. “ _I promise your death will be slow and painful._ ”

In a swift movement, Yone blindly swung his sword up. He heard a scream of pain from the Ordinal.  _ **“You insolent fool!”**_

Yone felt another sting but his cry was replaced with him hacking up a handful of blood. His vision was beginning to fade, the sanguine dripping down his chin. Slowly he looked down and saw the Ordinal’s blade protruding from his abdomen.

Kayn left the wall entirely, his left arm falling limp to his side. The sword had embedded itself deep within his shoulder. Without him applying any pressure to the wound, he could see how the flesh separated further from his body. By the looks of it, it might not be salvageable. But he decided to push that thought to the back of his mind, for he had a job to do.

He placed his foot on the others back and yanked the sword out before kicking the man onto the ground. “ _All_ those years. Those many years you spent in the military.  _All_ those people you deceived into thinking you were fighting for the empire.  _All_ your plans-  _everything_ \- I have just taken from you.” He walked around Yone’s body, squatting in front of him. “Oh look at you, you poor unfortunate soul.”

His smile faded and he glared. He grabbed the man’s shoulder and forcefully rolled him onto his back. Yone was coughing up more blood, choking and shrieking in anguish. Kayn didn’t care in the slightest. “You  _disgusting_ swine. You  _decrepit_ and  _unloyal peon_.” Kayn grit his teeth. “A shame you need to die. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure your brother knows just how much your suffered. I’ll make that  _very_ clear.”

The Ordinal raised his blade and plunged it down into Yone’s stomach. The mans mouth burst open, but nothing came out. Kayn reared back and slashed again, and  _again_ , and  _ **again**_. After the fourth time he stopped. He glared down at his massacre and lowered his weapon. He had done enough. He shook his blade in one motion, splattering the excess blood onto the pavement before sheathing it. Feeling dizzy he slammed into the stone wall. With his free hand he gripped his sagging shoulder. His breathing turned to heavy pants and he felt the adrenaline settling down, filling his body with agonizing pain.

It was then that he heard footsteps. Good. He was here. Kayn steadied himself before wobbling to the wall and activating his shadow step. As he passed through the cement, he looked back once more just in time to see Yasuo turn the corner.

* * *

Kayn sat at his desk, hands folded in his lap as he gazed out into the stars. A single file rested on the desks surface with the name: Yone printed on it. After admiring the beauty of the stars for a few more moments, Kayn glanced down to the file. He slowly reached out and picked it up, reading the name once more before tossing it in the garbage can near him.

News of a gruesome murder spread through the city and into the ears of the Demaxian Military. A young man who had murdered his brother, a stellar Demaxian soldier, in cold blood. This man, Yasuo, was being hunted by the military and was last seen fleeing the planet.

Oh, and Ordinal Sheida Kayn was injured due to a training accident aboard his ship.

Kayn touched his prosthetic arm. He smiled.

Mission completed.

**Author's Note:**

> No shipping in this installment but will come later. Thank you all for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudo!


End file.
